


Before and After

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Father-Son Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Snippets of Draco and Lucius before and after the war.Before, not so good. After, much better.I tagged this OOC because Lucius makes a complete 180 with his attitude - after nearly losing his only son in the war, I hope he would be happy with anything so long as his son was happy, alive, and well.





	Before and After

_before_

Lucius turned the page of the _Daily Prophet_ and accepted a cup of tea from Narcissa. He glared at his only son, sitting sullenly in his chair at the breakfast table. 

“Draco, do sit up. Stop slouching like some common peasant.”

With a scowl, Draco sat up in his chair and continued poking at his breakfast. 

“And either eat your food or put your fork down. It's not a toy for playing with.”

Draco’s fork clattered to his plate. “May I be excused?”

Lucius ignored his request and continued reading. “Anselm Abernathy was arrested again.”

“Oh?” Narcissa asked, taking a delicate bite of eggs.

“Unbelievable. His poor father. That boy is near useless.” Lucius darted a glance at his own son, smothering a grimace. 

Draco mumbled something under his breath. 

“Either speak clearly and contribute to the conversation, or stay quiet. Stop mumbling like a small child.”

“I _said_ so long as he fucks women, right?”

“Draco!” Lucius bellowed, slamming his hand on the table. “Such language will not be tolerated!”

“My apologies, _Father_ ,” Draco spat. He speared a large piece of sausage and nibbled a bite with a moan. “This breakfast is delightful, Mother.”

Narcissa sighed down at her plate. 

“That is enough of your attitude. We will hear no more of this ridiculous phase of yours.”

“It’s not a phase! It's who I am!”

“Enough! You are excused. You may return when you can hold a civil conversation.”

“So never then? Sounds perfect.” Draco threw his napkin down and pushed his chair back with a heavy screech. Narcissa and Lucius heard his stomping footsteps long after he left.

Narcissa sighed, “That went well.”

“Where did we go wrong with that boy?”

\--------

_after_

Lucius opened the door with a wide smile. “There's my sweet little boy! Come give your grandfather a hug!” He scooped up the laughing little boy, planting a smacking kiss on his caramel-colored cheek. 

Narcissa welcomed Draco and Harry, directing them all into the drawing room. 

“My darlings, sit, sit. How are things this week?” Narcissa asked as she began to pour tea. 

Draco smiled, “Actually, we have big news! Leo, want to tell them?”

Leo, sitting on the sofa next to Lucius, pulled a photo from the pocket of his waistcoat. “I’m getting a sister!” He waved the photo excitedly in Narcissa’s face, jumping on the cushions, his brown curls bouncing wildly.

“Really?” Narcissa gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. “Lucius!” she said with a smile, passing the photo over. 

“This calls for a celebration! Middy!” Lucius called out. The house elf appeared, straightening her flour-stained striped blouse. “We have cause to celebrate! A new baby in the family! The oak barrel mead right away, please! The fifty-seven. Oh, and a butterbeer for Master Leo as well.” He smiled at the bouncing four year old next to him.

“Father, you know how we feel about - “ Draco began.

“Nonsense, we're celebrating!” He nodded at the elf, who disapparated with a pop. “Tell me all about her,” Lucius said to his young grandson. 

“Her name is Bronwyn and she's almost one so she can't say my name yet but Father says she'll learn. Daddy says she’ll have her own room but we can share sometimes if we want. And I don't have to share any of my toys if I don’t want to.”

“No, of course not. We'll buy her all her own toys. Grandmother will have to take you shopping.”

Narcissa looked to Draco, “When does she arrive?”

“Two weeks from tomorrow.”

“Oh, not much time then.”

“But more than we had for this little man,” Lucius said, tickling Leo’s belly. 

Leo giggled and squealed, “Stop, stop!” He crawled into Lucius’s lap. “Daddy says I can help decorate her room. I found her a sparkly purple unicorn. Do you think she'll like that?”

“I think that's just perfect! What a sensible choice. Such a smart young man you are!” Lucius gave his grandson another hug, smiling broadly at his wife. “Another grandbaby Narcissa! Two weeks is such a long time!”

\--------

_before_

“Middy, where is my son? He is meant to be mingling with our guests.” Lucius took another glance around the ballroom, dripping in sparkling Christmas decorations. 

The house elf tugged at her linen tea towel nervously. “Sir, Master Draco is being in his room and he is using tricks to keep Middy out. Middy tried, sir!” The elf sobbed on the hem of Lucius’s robe. 

He kicked her off and growled, “I'll take care of this.”

A few waves of his wand revealed the wards Draco used to keep the house elf out. Clever. If only he would use his intelligence for something worthwhile, instead of letting that mudblood beat him in every lesson. 

He opened the door a tiny crack, revealing his son standing next to his bed, tongue down the throat of a young man kneeling on it. Both were rather disheveled, robes askew and hair mussed. 

“What is going on here?” Lucius yelled as he slammed the door open. 

The two boys sprang apart. Draco rolled his eyes. “Well if you don't know, then I feel sorry for Mother and - “

He cut off abruptly when Lucius silenced him with a spell. 

The other boy, the Molina’s middle son if he remembered rightly, was scrambling to fix his robes. “Perdóname Don Malfoy… Please don't tell my father!”

Lucius pierced him with an icy stare. “Find your parents and leave immediately. It remains to be seen whether I tell him or not.”

“Yes, of course. Gracias, Señor.” With barely a glance at Draco, he hurried from the room. 

Lazily Draco buttoned up his robe, a smirk on his silent lips. 

“This disgusting behaviour will not be tolerated in this household.”

One golden eyebrow rose in a clear ‘What are you going to do about it?’

With a small swish of his wand, Lucius sent a hex at his son. Draco crumpled to the ground with a silent scream, gasping for breath. 

“Fix your appearance and get yourself back to the ballroom in ten minutes or there will be worse for you.”

He lightened the spell on Draco’s voice so it would wear off in that time. Draco’s hands trembled but otherwise he showed no sign of the burning feeling in his gut. Good, he was finally learning to hide his emotions as he should. 

Lucius spun on his heel and returned to their Christmas party. 

\--------

_after_

Lucius and Narcissa landed with a pop in the Burrow’s front yard. They could see the hustle and bustle of the last of the wedding preparations well underway. 

“Mother! Father! Just in time!” Draco came hurrying over, still dressed in his casual clothes. 

“Draco, darling,” Narcissa said with a kiss to his cheek. “Shouldn't you be getting dressed already?”

“I was just about to head upstairs. I was waiting to show you to your seats.”

“I’m sure we can find our way. Hurry along now! You won't want to keep Harry waiting!” Narcissa pushed him along in the direction of the house, already turning toward the large marquee set up in the backyard. 

Lucius slapped Arthur on the back, “So relieved this day has finally come! If I had to hear one more complaint about late deliveries and mismatched color schemes…”

“Don't I know it! Molly has been in a tizzy for three straight days!” Arthur agreed. “Come, I'll show you to your seats. Our boys went up to change only a few minutes ago.”

The Malfoys took their seats, Narcissa already a little teary. Lucius pulled two handkerchiefs from his robe pocket and handed her one. The ceremony went off without a hitch. There were cheers all around when the grooms shared their first kiss. 

“Our baby is married, Lucius! I can't believe it!” Narcissa said, as they spun around the dance floor. 

Lucius looked over her shoulder to see his son smiling brilliantly with his arm around Harry’s waist. “It's official now. Just us at the Manor.” He gave his wife an exaggerated wink. 

“It’s been just the two of us there for several years now,” she said with a laugh. 

“But now it's official. Our son is happily married and won't be popping in unannounced anymore. We should celebrate with a second honeymoon.”

“Sounds like a wonderful plan.”

\--------

_before_

“I'm not marrying her!” Draco yelled, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. 

“You most certainly are! Plans are already in place. She graduates two years after you, and the wedding will be held just after.”

“You can't be serious! I've told you a hundred times, I'm not interested in marrying any woman!”

“The contract has been arranged and signed. There's nothing to be done. And I will hear no more of your disobedience.”

“You can't force me into marriage!”

“I can and I will! You are welcome to come to some sort of an arrangement with the girl concerning your… _unnatural_ urges.”

“So I'm allowed to fuck around - “

“Watch your language!”

“ - with any dick I want, so long as I'm married to a nice pureblood witch? That's a load of tripe!”

“Your perversions are none of my concern!”

“Apparently neither are the feelings of your daughter-in-law. You think she'll want a husband that doesn't want her?”

“She'll do her duty, as will you. I've said all I plan to on this subject. You are dismissed.”

\--------

_after_

Lucius and Narcissa rolled through the floo of Draco and Harry’s new cottage. They freshened their robes before calling out. 

“Draco? Harry?” Lucius shrugged at Narcissa. “Are we too early?”

“No, they said seven. We're right on time. I'll take Middy’s treacle tart to the kitchen. Why don't you run up to get the boys? Draco mentioned something about sealing his lab. Likely they didn't hear us come in.”

Lucius went up the stairs of the unfamiliar cottage and poked his head into two rooms before he found the lab. Harry was sitting on the work table, his arms and legs wrapped so tightly around Draco standing in front of him that no light showed between their bodies.

At least they were both dressed this time, although clearly not for long. 

Quietly he closed the door and hurried back to Narcissa. 

“They're going to be a bit. We should go ahead and open the wine.”

\--------

_before_

Lucius returned from his lunch meeting to find Narcissa and Draco sharing tea in her sitting room. “Ah, Narcissa.” He greeted his wife with a kiss and sat next to her, accepting a cup of tea. “Draco,” he acknowledged with a nod. He smirked at Narcissa. “Bernard managed to marry off his last daughter.”

“How fortunate for him,” Narcissa said. “That poor dear has had the worst luck in beaus.”

“Or rather, unfortunate. It’s a shame he had no sons to carry on his family name.” Lucius sipped his tea and shot a disparaging glance at his son. “At least you’ll serve good purpose there.”

“Hmm, I’m not likely to get some bloke pregnant, now am I?”

“Your _wife_ will of course bear you at least one son. You have a duty to your family name.”

“I’m not sure I care about my family name at this point.”

Lucius set his cup down carefully and took a deep breath. “Centuries of Malfoys have moved through this house and you think the name should end with you? You should be ashamed to let such history die.”

“No one cares. You think after all - this - “ Draco indicated the noise from the other residents of the Manor, “it will matter? Win or lose, we’re done either way.”

Lucius frowned. “Astoria, at least, knows her duty and will see that you fall in line.”

“Ha! As if that silly chit can tell me what to do. She most certainly can’t make me get it up.”

Lucius growled out, “Do not say such vulgar things in front of your mother!”

“Then don’t bring up procreation in front of my mother! I’ve told you time and again it’s not going to happen! The sooner you accept that, the sooner we can all move on from this tiresome conversation!”

“I could say the same to you. The sooner you accept your responsibilities to this family, the sooner we can move on, yes?”

“I’m not fathering children with her and you can’t make me!”

Lucius pulled a small vial of pearlescent liquid from his robe pocket and set it on the table. “I believe that I can.”

“You - you wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

\--------

_after_

Draco nervously straightened his tie one last time.

“Relax, you look fine.” Harry brushed his hands away and smoothed the lines of Draco’s shirt before brushing a soft kiss across his lips. “They seem happy for you.”

“Yeah, well, forgive me for not believing it for a second.” He rested his forehead on Harry’s. “He’s just lulling me into a false sense of security so he can drive a large, embarrassing, painful wedge between us.”

“You know that’s not going to happen. Need something to calm your nerves? Firewhiskey? Potion?”

“No and no. I’ll be fine. Let’s get this over with.”

They flooed to the Manor, rolling out in Narcissa’s sitting room. Tea was already laid out on the small table.

“Draco, darling!” Narcissa smiled and presented her cheek for a kiss from her son.

“Mother.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Father. You know Harry.”

“Mister Potter - “ Narcissa began.

“Please, call me Harry.”

“Harry. We’re so pleased you could join us this afternoon.” Narcissa smiled and indicated they sit.

Draco’s leg began to twitch nervously but Harry stopped him with a hand on his knee. “I see the reconstruction of the Manor is going well,” Harry said after an awkward pause.

“Yes, it is,” Narcissa said with a glance around the room. “It’s good to be back after so long away.”

“We’ve finished the whole east wing. We’ll take a break for the summer months and go over plans for the west wing. Aurors are still traipsing through, even after all this time.”

“Mm,” Harry said noncommittally. Silence descended again while everyone sipped their tea awkwardly.

Middy popped in with two trays of tiny sandwiches, pastries, and biscuits. Draco filled a plate for Harry and passed it, along with a soft smile. Harry blushed and nudged Draco’s knee with his own. Both boys froze when they noticed Narcissa and Lucius watching the exchange.

“It’s good to see you so happy, Draco,” Lucius said quietly.

Bemused, Draco looked down at his lap and gulped his tea. Harry reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“Thank you, Lucius,” Harry said with a smile. “That means a lot to both of us.”

\--------

_before_

“I don’t see why he has to live here,” Draco mumbled with a sullen kick to a nearby armchair.

“Because of all his supporters, we’re in the best position to help him.” Lucius made a mark on his parchment and then pointed to a small table. “Move this table to the hall. What about this chair?”

“Who cares about the chair? Why am I even helping? I can’t do any magic and this physical labor is beneath me.” Draco knocked the table against the door frame and dropped it into the hallway with a loud thud.

“Be careful with that, it’s an antique! These things will be yours one day so you should help decide if he uses them or not. Yes or no on the chair?”

“Who cares? Let him have it. Let him have all of it. I don’t want it.” Draco crossed his arms over his chest and stared defiantly.

“Of course you want it, this is part of your heritage. This wing was once home to your grandparents. And one day, your grandchildren will reside here.”

“As I told you before, I am _not_ getting married.”

Lucius struggled to maintain his calm. “This house has held Malfoys for centuries. You will add to that legacy, regardless of your… “ He made a vague hand gesture.

“Preference for men?”

“Do not be so crass,” Lucius frowned and turned back to his parchment. He made another mark and flicked his wand at the chair, sending it out into the hall for Middy to take to the storage rooms in the attic. “You are barely fifteen years old. You don’t know what your preferences are.”

“It’s not going away, Father. I’m not marrying. Well, not marrying a woman. And I’m not living in this house with you and that maniac.”

“Do _not_ disrespect me, young man! And you will watch what you say about the Dark Lord as well!” To emphasize his point, Lucius shot a hex at his son. Draco doubled over with a deep groan. “Enough of your nonsense. We have work to finish.”

\--------

_after_

It didn’t seem real, that he was just free to go. Lucius turned to find his wife beaming from the seat behind him. He reached for her, gently wrapping her in his frail arms. He inhaled her scent, let it calm him, then looked up to see his son sternly looking on. Lucius sighed in relief when Draco let him take his hand.

“Let’s get you home now, dearest,” Narcissa said through her tears.

Of course it wasn’t straight home just yet. The Manor, even after all these months since the defeat of the Dark Lord, was undergoing investigation and restoration. Narcissa took him to the small cottage she rented with Draco’s assistance. She settled Lucius into bed, then left to find Middy for refreshments.

Draco reluctantly sat at Lucius’s bedside. He crossed his arms and stared down at his lap, unwilling to look his father in the eye.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Lucius said softly. Draco’s eyes flicked to his, then back down. “My son. Draco,” Lucius’s breath hitched, “to think we almost lost you.” Draco scowled, but Lucius continued. “I’m sorry, son. So sorry for - for all my decisions that almost cost us your life.”

Draco hugged himself tighter and clenched his jaw. He nodded jerkily but still remained silent.

“Between one stay in Azkaban and the next, I made many mistakes.” Lucius smoothed the covers over his thin frame. “Even with the dementors gone, the chill and despair still linger. I had so much time to dwell on it all. And I hope, one day, you’ll be able to forgive me.”

Draco was saved from having to answer by Narcissa’s return.

“Middy will be along shortly.” Narcissa took Lucius’s hand. “It’s so good to have you home with us.” She smiled softly at Draco, “Although soon, Draco will be leaving again.”

“Leaving? Where?”

Draco scowled at his mother when she said, “He’s met someone. They are moving in together.”

“Oh. This is - it’s so sudden.”

“Well, not so sudden. They’ve been together a while now, while you were... away.”

“I see,” Lucius said. He cleared his throat and said, “And does… he?”

Draco clenched his jaw and gave a curt nod.

“Does he make you happy, Draco?” Another short nod. Lucius exhaled heavily, “Well then, that’s all that really matters, isn’t it?”

Draco looked up, startled. He glanced at his mother, then at his father again before returning to staring holes in the floor.

“Tell me,” Lucius said, swallowing audibly. “Tell me how you met.” When Draco refused to respond, Lucius whispered, “Please.”

At the plea, Draco scowled. He rubbed his cheeks and ruffled his hair. “It was during my probation, while we were restoring Hogwarts. He was following me around and - “ Lucius smiled and reached for his hand. After hesitating a moment, Draco took it. “He found me on the astronomy tower one evening. I pointed out some constellations to him - “

“Narcissa, remember when we did the same?” Lucius said weakly. His eyes drifted shut as sleep pulled at him. Narcissa smiled at her husband.

“He pretended to see where they were.” Draco laughed to himself, now lost in the memory. “And I forgave him his little lies because he has the most gorgeous green eyes.”

Lucius sighed, settling deeper into his pillows. “You’ll have to bring your young man around for us to meet.” Draco’s hand slipped from his but Lucius was already too close to sleep to protest. 

Before drifting off, he murmured, “So long as you’re happy, my son.”


End file.
